The Light Within
by alaisprotect
Summary: There are werewolves, banchies, kanimas, and kitsune spirits. What about witches? The pack is in store for something much worse than being possessed- a bubbly girl that never seems to sit still and be quiet. Oh, and did I mention that she has four siblings that can be just as crazy. This is gonna be fun. Pairings in the end of prologue.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Mom, why are moving to Beacon Hills? It's a long drive from here to there. Ten hours to be exact.", said the soon to be eighth grader Diana.

"Sweetie, I already told you why. The hospital was in need of a nurse, and you how hard it is to find another open spot. Besides, we're going to do what I say because I'm the mom.", said a tired and overworked mother.

"You always use that line. Find some new material mom.", said the soon to be ninth grader Damon.

"That's because it always works.", said the mom.

"Can you guys just drop it?! We move like every two years, it's not that big of a deal. Mom lost her job three days ago, so we're lucky she could get a job so soon. Be thankful, not selfish.", said the soon to be tenth grader Stephanie.

"What's all the commotion about?", said the soon to be twelfth grader Stephen who just came back from getting the groceries with his twin.

"Nothing honey. They were just saying how much they were going to miss their friends.", said the mother checking her twins to make sure they weren't hurt.

"Aren't you guys excited?! We get a fresh start! A clean slate! What else could you ask for?!", said the very enthusiastic twin Kylie.

"How about being able to stay in the same town where all of friends are?", said an annoyed Diana.

Kylie gave Diana a pouty face before smiling with a devious sparkle in her eyes and attacking her for a tickle fight. Diana laughed and screamed for help, but no one moved to help the playful sisters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kylie was standing behind the counter waiting for customers. Lydia and Allison walked in laughing about something, but Kylie didn't know what. Once Lydia noticed the stranger employee that worked at the cafe she came to every other day, she narrowed her eyes and walked up to her like she was going to kill her. Allison looked at her worried and followed slowly behind.

Lydia smacked her hands against the counter and glared at the new girl as she asked,"Who the hell are you? I've never seen you before."

Allison gasped at her abruptness, but internally sighed knowing her best friend always wanted the answers, NOW. Kylie didn't even jump a little from the surprise attack.

She smiled smoothly and said,"Hi, my name is Kylie! I just moved here two days ago and this is my first day working here!"

Her voice was high, not shrilly like a little girl's but like an angel singing in a choir. She sounded like a kid on Christmas morning, joyful and thrilled. Lydia looked at her skeptically, but before she could ask a crazy question, Allison said,"Congrats! And welcome to Beacon Hills. My name is Allison and this is Lydia."

The redhead just nodded her head in agreement, but kept glaring at Kylie like she slept with her boyfriend.

"Hi! It's nice to finally meet someone my age! Don't get me wrong elders are awesome, but sometimes it's nice to chat with people around your age. Speaking of age, how old are you two?", said Kylie.

"We're going to be seniors this year. How about you?", the huntress asked.

"No way! I'm gonna be a senior too! This is so awesome! We have to exchange numbers! I need to know all the gossip of Beacon Hills High!"

Lydia looked like she was going to snap at her when she asked for her number, but grinned at the mention of gossip, her favorite passing time besides shopping. She got out her phone and stuck her hand out to receive Kylie's phone. A couple seconds later their numbers were all exchanged.

Kylie texted Allison and Lydia every day all month before school started. On the days she had off, they all went to the movies or mall enjoying each other's company and getting pics of super hot guys passing by. By the first day of school Kylie indeed knew all the gossip of her school(all but the supernatural gossip). She even got to meet all of Lydia's closest friends, which included her boyfriend Liam, his twin brother Aaron, his boyfriend Danny, Erica and her boyfriend Boyd, Allison's boyfriend Isaac, Kiara, her boyfriend Scott, his best friend Stiles, and his girlfriend Melissa. Her siblings meet some teens as well, and everything was perfect. But will it stay this way when school starts? Only time can tell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So this is my first published fanfiction. Just so you know I have a really bad memory and suck at using technology, so bear with me. The prologue was short, but the first chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Kids

**CHAPTER ONE: THE NEW KIDS**

The alarm went off signaling it was six thirty in the morning and time for the students to get up.

"Yes! Today is the first day of my senior year! I can't wait to meet everyone! Time to get ready for this splendid day!", whispered the early bird Kylie.

She took care of her personal hygiene and her outfit which was a plain bright red t-shirt, a black formal vest, black jeans and fabulous shiny red heels. She hurriedly made pancakes for her and her siblings while humming the Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy. At seven o'clock the teens dragged themselves to the table while Kylie was practically bursting with energy.

"Why does she have to have so much energy so early in the morning?", asked Diana.

"Because she is the yang to Stephen's ying. While he can stay up all night, she can wake up like it's her sixteenth birthday, every single morning.", answered Stephanie.

Diana just groaned loud and dramatically. Kylie noticed her twin sleeping with his head on his hand. She smiled devilishly before screaming at the top of her lungs,"Oh My God, it's Jennifer Lawrence!"

Stephen's head fell on his pancake making syrup stick to his face. Once he heard Jennifer Lawrence, he jumped up so he was standing and said Have My Babies! It was pretty hilarious if you ask one of the Prior children.

"Dude calm down. JL is not here. And even if she was, what you just said probably would earn you a hit from her bodyguard.", said a smirking Stephanie.

Stephen is a normal teenager, until you say Jennifer Lawrence, then he will do the most craziest of things. What he just did is nothing compared to him staying up three days straight playing a contest to win premier seats to The Hunger Games. Sadly he did not win the tickets, but he did get a life size poster of her.

Kylie looked at her watch before she gasped and raced around the house to find everyone's back packs. Seeing her in such a rush, the teens knew it was time to leave. They all put away the dishes and put on their shoes on before walking out the front door. Kylie sighed in relief before noticing she was alone in the house. She hurried out the house and locking the door before getting in the old minivan with her siblings.

"Are you guys excited for your first day of school or what?!", exclaimed Kylie.

"Just start the car so I can get over with this.", stated the bored Diana. Kylie made a pouty face before saying sourpuss. She started Big Mama as she called the minivan and drove out of their driveway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They dropped Diana off at the middle school before going to their own school. Once Big Mama was properly parked Kylie turned around and gave everyone a huge smile that could make anyone's day and said,"Have fun! Make friends! And don't get lost!". With that said she got out and skipped into the school without giving a second glance.

Damon shook his head as he chuckled before wishing his brother good luck with Kylie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kylie walked in the front doors she stopped and gaped at the glorious scene before her. Most kids would see just another old school, but she saw it as a wonderful, magnificent, amazing, new place where she would learn life lessons. Everything through Kylie's eyes were great because she was always thinking on the bright side of things. After she took everything in and moved because kids were complaining, she noticed two familiar faces.

"Hey! It's so great to see you guys! It's been like forever!", yelled the excited teen.

Allison looked to her boyfriend, Isaac, with a look that said 'be nice'. Thankfully he complied with a nod of his head and said,"Allison saw you yesterday. One night is not forever."

Allison rolled her eyes at his bluntness, but smiled before hugging Kylie hello.

The girls talked about the manicures and pedicures they gave each other last night. Kylie's nails were a vibrant orange with sparkles and Allison's were navy blue with gold glitter to represent the night sky. Isaac just held onto his girlfriend's waist growling at any guys looking at her ass.

The bell rang signaling they have five minutes before they're tardy for first hour. Kylie smiled brightly while hooking her arm with her new friend and walking together(Allison had to keep her from skipping there).

Before opening the door Kylie unhooked her arm and shoved the door open to yell,"Hello first period! My name is Kylie and yes, I am new!".

Allison giggled at her antics while Isaac just rolled his eyes with a grin. They thought this was going to be an interesting day. Once the bubbly girl was seated next to the huntress her twin brother smoothly walked over to sit on her other side. With his dark blue eyes, slick black hair, extremely pale skin and blank face he seemed to give off a mysteriously dark atmosphere. A second after he sat down the bell rang.

"Alright everyone be quiet while I do attendence.", said the teacher.

He went through the student's names by last names in alphabetical order. When he got to Prior, there was a very high pitched squeal before Kylie jumped up and yelled HERE! with as much volume as she could without the other classes hearing. Everyone turned so they were staring at her like she was crazy, and she might be. It depends on who you ask. The teacher just gritted his teeth trying to ignore her, and moved on to the next Prior. Most kids covered their ears anticipating him to yell as well, but he just looked directly at the teacher while saying here in a very deep and rich voice. His volume was low, but his voice sounded strong none the less. Again the room was quieted in complete silence by the strange voice. The teacher raised his eyebrow, but carried on to get attendance over with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the twins classes continued much like their first. By the end of the day everyone was talking about the weird Prior twins and how different they are. The werewolves were more than ready for the girl to stop yelling. It was killing their super sensitive hearing. Lydia was proud of already knowing so much about Kylie and Stephen, so she was even more popular than usual today. At lunch Allison invited Kylie to sit at her table with the pack, as she called it. Stephen was invited as well, but he sat with quiet kids instead. Kylie already knew everyone at the table and was proud when she got all of their names right. Not many people liked Kylie because of how obnoxious she can be, but there were people that liked her enthusiasm. She was nice to them not matter how rude they were towards her because she believed that everyone had a good side.

"This school is so cool. Hey that rhymed school, cool, school, pool, drool, tool, fool . . . and what else rhymes with school and cool?", asked Kylie.

"Ugh. Will you shut up already?! You are more annoying than Stiles, and that's saying something.", said Erica who was very annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not that annoying.", stated Stiles

"Yes you are. With all those dog jokes I could rip your head off.", said Erica

"Stop being mean to Stiles. He just doesn't have a filter, you know that.", said Malia

"Oh come on, you have to be mad at his jokes too. Just because he's your boyfriend doesn't mean he can't be a pain in the ass.", said Lydia

Malia glared at Lydia, and Lydia glared back just as hard appearing to be in a staring game. Kylie let them sort themselves while she hummed I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance and patted her hands to the rhythm. Once the song was over she exhaled loudly to get their attention, but when no one looked at her she yelled," I am a cannibal! Fear me weaklings!"

Everyone's head snapped towards her in reflex. The werewolves grinned before stating that she was the weakling. At that she huffed, stood on her chair and asked the entire cafeteria,"Am I weakling or a mighty cannibal?!".

Every single person in the cafeteria stared at her like she just told them a bomb is going to go off.

"Well?! Answer me now or I'm going to make your lives a living hell!", screamed Kylie

Everyone just saw her as a smiley goody two shoes, so this new character came as a shock. Stephen smirked knowing no one was going move until she got down, so he called out,"You are the mightiest cannibal these lands have ever seen!"

At that Kylie's cheery demeanor returned and said,"Thank you! Everyone have a fabulous life!"

She sat down and smiled at her lunch companions acting like that was a totally normal thing to do. After they didn't move and kept staring at her with hanging open mouths she asked, "What?" in her most confused and innocent voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I only own my OCs. Everything else Teen Wolf is owned by MTV. **

**So this is the first chapter. You got to see how odd Kylie can be, but don't worry we'll see what she's really like soon. At the moment it's just the setting. As promised, a longer chapter. I saw that people actually looked at the prologue. That is a shock to me. I'm not looking for pity, I'm only saying this so haters won't say how bad the stories is. Reviews are welcomed, but not required. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Kylie's Point of View

**CHAPTER 2: KYLIE'S POINT OF VIEW**

The only light is the flame. Everything else is pitch black ,and the only way to know you're inside is the ceiling above you. The fire burns bright and is beautiful yet dangerous. It pulls you in, but warns you to run. The fire is addictive controlling your mind to stay frozen. It tortures you by slowly creeping towards you. When the flames reach your feet it feels like a warm blanket, until it gets to your eyes. That's when you realize the fire is taking your life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_How could they say I'm a weakling? They barely know me. My confidence is sure to prove my strength. I will never be known as weak ever again. Not after what happened._

I thought this as I got myself and breakfast ready. Sure my energy level is abnormally high, and at times the things that come out of my mouth are extremely weird, but that doesn't mean I'm weak.

Mentally unstable, maybe. But weak? No way in hell. I have to be strong if I lived through my life the way I do.

My entire life I have been the outcast just because of how I look. I had bright blonde hair and apparently all the girls were jealous that my natural hair color made boys like me more. They did many things to hurt me, such as soaking my papers so they were no longer legible. They would copy my tests and say that I'm the one that cheated. They stole all of my gym belongings so I would smell like garbage for the entire day. They wrote nasty letters and emails saying how annoying and stupid and _weak_ I was. Sure my family and I moved every couple years, but that didn't stop the same thing from happening again and again until I saved up enough money to dye my hair.

I got a purplish red color to some what match my fiery hazel eyes and really tan skin. Most girls were envious of me and most guys only wanted me for my body, so making friends was really hard. Everyone that I gave my trust to besides my family abandoned me, and they only wanted something from me. I learned that if people can't make you happy, make yourself happy with enthusiasm, laughter, and fun. So I am always cheerful and always find the positive side of things even when it seems hopeless. My siblings are always so concerned that my happiness is all just a cover up to hide my depression. Thankfully they are wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our breakfast for the day is diping or sunny side up eggs with a side of buttered toast. Eventually I hear alarms going off signaling that my siblings are getting ready for the day, hopefully. Soon enough my youngest brother came stumbling in the dining room looking totally out of it. Morning time in the bathroom is made short because they have one bathroom for five people.

"Buenos dias, Damon!", I cheered hoping to wake him up.

He replied with a sound between a grunt and a yawn. Next came Diana who looked ,like always, very pissed and I'm pretty sure nothing happened in the ten minutes she's been up. We sat down at the table and started to dig in before Stephanie came in to join them. We talked and ate for a couple minutes until I noticed that Stephen has yet to show himself. Oh course he's still asleep when he only has fifteen minutes to get ready and go. I sigh a long and dramatic sigh that

would impress that sleepy dwarf in Snow White before going in the kitchen to get a medium sized bowl and fill it with ice cold water.

I slowly and quietly creep up to my unsuspecting twin as he snores like a chainsaw, and splash the entire content of the freezing water onto him. He wakes up with a deep gasp and has to calm himself down before he can do anything. I just laugh at him and his crazed expression that is just too hilarious.

"Time to get up and say hello to world my beloved brother!", I spoke.

"Wh-wh-what the h-h-hell! I could have died from hypothermia", he said.

"It's your fault for not getting up when you're supposed to."

"Shit, what time is it?"

I point to his alarm clock before he races to the bathroom muttering fuck over and over on his way. That boy can be just too funny for me to handle sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We all strangely got everyone to school on time, even if we only had seconds to spare. My teacher gave me and Stephen a look but didn't say anything. The class was actually educational for once. Most of the time teachers say things that are in no way important, so I have to read the entire textbook and write notes. Not Fun.

Once class was over Allison started to talk to me and I as always was bursting with energy barely containing myself from talking non-stop all day. At some point Isaac came over and wrapped his arm around her almost in a protective way. Before it was time to go to second hour Allison invited me to come to Lacrosse practice with her and cheer them on. Of course I said yes! Why would I say no to being able to dance and scream without people thinking I was insane?

In second hour my legs apparently decided that sitting still is the worst idea ever, so they were constantly bouncing and accidentally kicked Erica's chair in front of me. Every time it happened she growled at me, like literally _growled_ at me! At about the fifth time she was fed up with it and stood up to turn around and glare at me like her life depended on it. Though I will never admit this out loud, she made me pee myself a little bit. When she got up everyone looked over to us and watched while I was going down my list of options:

1)act all tough and what?

2)look like a kicked puppy and beg for her forgiveness, or my favorite

3)get the hell out of there before she tears me apart

I went with plan 3 and ran out the classroom door before the teacher could stop me. Unfortunately Erica didn't care about the class and chased me down the halls while I screamed bloody murder at the top of my lungs. With no more concern if I looked like a pansy I continued to freak out and scream incoherent things while everyone came out to the halls to see what all the commotion was about. Seeing how stupid I've been lately it shouldn't surprise me that I ran into the wall of a dead end, but I was.

With no where to run and Erica right on my heels I started shaking with anticipation while she casually strolled towards me with the creepiest smile I have ever seen. Only six feet away she pounces on me and being so smart I tried to push her away even though she is obviously super buff. I felt like my life was flashing before my eyes and then there was a literal flash of light blinding me momentarily.

The color of the light was a bright orangish yellow and almost seemed like real sunshine. When my vision returned I saw that Erica was laying on the floor with burn scars all over her body. She did not look her best at the moment. The weird thing was her healing so fast that I can see it! After a couple seconds the "pack" as I call them came rushing over to see what happened. When they saw the burns they looked shocked and it was a little funny seeing all of them with popping open eyes and gaping mouths.

"So, um, is it like normal for her to heal that fast?!", I spoke.

"How did you do this?!", said Scott.

"Do what? Oh, the burning thing? I didn't do it."

"Well, then who did?"

_Hmmmm, who indeed? No one else was around. Maybe a ghost did it, but can they make fires?_

"No idea. But answer my question- is it normal for her to heal this fast?"

The "pack" looked at each other having a silent argument about me, is my guess. Before the decision was made a very angry Erica woke up and pinned me against a wall with inhuman speed and strength.

"What the hell are you?", Erica said through gritted teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs, everything else belongs to MTV**

**Cliff hanger! Muhahaha! Sorry this chapter is shorter, but oh well! Now you know Kylie is so strange, and you got to know some of her unpleasant past. Not much of sibling seen, but we did see Stephen's punishment for sleeping in. What do you think Kylie is? It's pretty obvious unless you haven't read the summary.**


	4. Chapter 3: I'm Human, I Swear!

**CHAPTER 3: I'M HUMAN, I SWEAR!**

"_Mommy, are vampires, werewolves, and all the other things real?", asked the six year old Kylie._

"_Why would you ask such a thing, sweetie?", asked her concerned mother._

"_Cause everyone at school was arguing if they were or not. They also said Santa and the Tooth Fairy aren't real. Is that true?"_

"_They're only real if you believe they are. Do you believe in mermaids and the Easter Bunny?"_

"_Ummm, maybe? I never really thought about it before."_

"_Well, then you should find out what you believe in."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whaaat...? I'm a human girl of course. What else could I be? Does she see a tail on my back or pointy ears on my head? No. Then why does she have seem so serious about it? And, not just her, but everyone is glaring at me like they really think that I'm not a human. Hmmm, what to do, what to do? Might as well break the ice, they've been still for way too long.

I exhaled like I've given up,"Huh, okay you got me. I'm not a seventeen year old girl, I'm a twenty-two year old man that turns into a merman when put a large body of water."

I look at them with the most serious face I could muster, before Malia growled at me viciously saying,"Don't you dare make a fucking joke out of this! What are you that makes you able to burn her with your bare hands?!"

I just stare at them with my face looking like a fish out of water for one straight minute. Sooo, they really aren't gonna give up, huh? Well, fuck, what the hell am I going to do now with nowhere to run and nothing to protect myself? Then out of nowhere my brother casually pushes through the "pack" and stands right next to me with his arms crossed against his chest and a scowl on his face.

He doesn't say anything for awhile but when he does he uses his most pissed and authoritative voice,"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my sister?! She has done nothing to you, so why are you cornering her when she is obviously looks terrified?!"

_WHAT?! _How dare he called me terrified! I was only concerned that they were probably going to rip me to shreds! That is totally acceptable in my situation, and why doesn't he just drag me away from them like he usually does?! Does he really think that he stands a chance against _six lacrosse players?! _Has he gone insane in the brain or has he been possessed by some extremely powerful and evil demon?!

Instead of backing away like I thought they would from my enraged brother, they came _closer_ to us and, . . . sniffed. I'm not kidding! They came right in my face and literally smelled me like a _dog!_ But actually, I was relieved that they did because them being complete creeps made me snap back into my usual obnoxious self.

With an extremely girly giggle I smiled showing off my pearly white teeth before saying in my most ridiculously happy voice,"Do I smell nice, because I used my favorite conditioner and body wash this morning! The conditioner is scented like a strawberry smoothie and the body wash is vanilla and brown sugar!"

I would have continued if not for Aaron slamming me against another wall and snarling at me with the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. His face was morphed into a dog like face and his teeth were sharpened like machetes, but the most scary thing was his glowing eyes that shined a very bright blue. He was definitely _not _human, but a mix between a dog and man.

"When did you become a dog?", I asked him.

He growled at me and came closer if that was even possible with him holding me so close. Before he could rip out my throat with his teeth, Allison yelled at the top of her lungs,"STOP!" Everyone froze still from the volume and strength of the command.

"Stop! Don't hurt her! She didn't mean to hurt Erica! It was probably out of self defence!", she said while she pushed through everyone to get Aaron off me.

"Are you okay, did he hurt you at all?", she asked me before glaring at Aaron with hatred. I smiled at her concern for me even though all of friends probably want to kill me right now. I shook my head no and she smiled in return before pushing me behind her while she turned to face the "pack".

"Why are you accusing her so quickly? She is obviously not evil, I mean think of her smiles for gods' sake! Why don't we question later where people can't just find and expose us? I vote for bringing her and her siblings over to Derek's place or the vet after lacrosse practice.", said a surprisingly persuasive Allison.

Wait, did she say the vet? What the hell is at the vet?! And my siblings and I never agreed to it so why is everyone nodding their heads in agreement?! Apparently Stephen was thinking the same thing as me because he pointed that out. Sadly no one seemed affected by his reasoning and they all went back to their designated office except for Allison, Isaac, Stephen, and me.

"I suggest just going because they _will _keep annoying you guys until they're satisfied, and trust me that's not until they are 100 percent sure that you are not a threat.", Allison said.

With that said she grabbed Isaac's hand and walked back to class without a second glance back.

"Well, shit. What do you think we should do, Sunshine?", asked my twin.

If he called me sunshine then that means we are essentially screwed, and not _this is going to be a little uncomfortable,_ but _are you sure this isn't hell? _sort of screwed. Oh well. Maybe we can work this out together and get them off our backs soon.

"Lets just listen to Allison and do what they want. We are going to be here for awhile, right? Besides, they are pretty badass and could probably protect us if shit got real", I answered in my two year old voice.

"But Stephanie, Damon, and I have work. We can't just drop everything to go with them."

He does have a point there, but what other choice do we have? Wait . . .

"Well, I can just go there by myself, but it probably would be better if I brought Diana with me so she isn't alone."

"No! You two won't be protected! What if something happened? What would you do then?"

"We are _not_ damsels in distress, and need I remind you that Diana has yet to be defeated in a fight?"

He frowned at me with disapproval, but knew that my mind was made up and there was no changing it. With that decided we went back to our class together thinking about what they wanted from us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the bell that went off at the end of fourth hour sounded, Stephen grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the school. I gave my lost puppy look to tell how confused I was.

"We should probably not eat with them today. Lets just go to the gas station across the street to eat", he said

He reason seemed good enough, but I didn't have any money on me. He pulled out a ten dollar bill and gave it to me before he went inside to go to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day was awesome, except the weird looks everyone kept giving me. By the end of the school day I was ready to slap them across the face. Us twins got our bags from our lockers and headed to Big Mama with our other high school siblings. Next to the rusty van stood the other twins of my grade, Aaron and Liam. Just freakin' great! I waved my hand at them so wildly the people around me moved to avoid being hit, and practically screamed,"Hello there! Did you guys miss me so much that you couldn't wait for me to get back from my driving duties!?"

They gave an annoyed look that said _shut up before I bet you to death_ and proceeded to stand in front of my door so I could not enter Big Mama.

"Hey, don't be such meanies! I have to pick up Diana and drop them off at their jobs!"

They gave each other a look before letting me through and leaving to get ready for their practice.

Stupid dogs. I have a life you know!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Diana was in the car I pulled over to the side of the road so I could explain to everyone what was happening.

"So you guys know those really muscular guys in my grade that everyone thinks is on steroids?", I asked.

They all nodded their heads. "Well, they think for some reason that we are not human. In order to prove them wrong Diana and I are going with them after their lacrosse practice. When everyone is home we'll tell you what happened. Sound like a plan . . . stan?"

At the stan they unfroze from their shock and were about to argue, but Stephen gave them a look that stopped them.

"Do I have to go with the crazy people?", Diana asked in a whiny voice.

"Yes. I don't trust you enough to leave you by yourself at home. And they're not crazy, just . . . confused.", I answered.

She gave me a scowl but didn't say anything back. I started the van and drove them to their jobs before returning to the high school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Allison spotted me from the bleachers, she waved us over where all the girlfriends were sitting. All the girls gave confused looks when they saw Diana walking with me. I guess I never told them I had four siblings, not three, and also the fact that Diana usually does stand out with her snow white skin, baby blue eyes, and white blonde hair. Her clothes never match her body, and today she is wearing dark green skinny jeans, her favorite concert shirt (My Chemical Romance), and a neon pink spiked belt. So, yeah, everything about her appearance kind of clashes. I sat down on Allison's left and Diana sat down next to my left. All the girls stopped their gossiping when we sat down. The first to speak was Lydia,"What the hell is that kind of outfit that child is wearing?".

That was a really bad idea because my sister has really bad control when it comes to her anger.

"What did you just call me?", Diana spoke venomously.

Lydia just smirked like the devil and said,"I called you what you are, a child."

At that Diana got up with her fists clenched and jaw tight. Diana will destroy Lydia if she gets too close, so I grabbed her arm in effort to stop her, but she just pushed me away and walked towards her. My sister isn't very tall, she's about two ft and two in., so it didn't surprise me when Lydia wasn't scared in the least.

Before anyone could stop her she stomped on Lydia's unprotected foot with her heel.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!", Lydia screamed.

I pulled Diana before she could make it worse, and we went all the way to the bottom at the other side of the stands. Lydia was complaining about the pedicure she just got was ruined and how she was going to kill my sister, but I was more concerned about Diana at the moment. When Lydia screamed all of their boyfriends ran over to them to make sure they were alright, and Liam looked murderous while he stormed over to us.

Diana was breathing heavily trying to get a hold of herself, but it was not working fast enough because Liam was only seven feet away from us. His eyes were glowing blue exactly the same color as his brothers', but that was the only thing that changed. Hopefully no one was looking at him or he would have some serious explaining to do.

I pushed Diana behind me to stop her from doing anything stupid, and spoke with my cheery voice,"Heeyy Liam! Are you guys on break because it looked like you were still playing, but I'm no expert so I could be totally wrong. Why are you raising your hand? We're not in class anymore you don't have to be called on to speak." Liams' hand was a foot away from slapping me in the face, but someone stopped him by flipping him over onto his back.

That someone was quite handsome with a really muscular build, pitch black hair, and a light beard. He was a stranger to me but to the "pack", who all came over when they noticed Liam storming over, they treated him like an older brother of sorts. The good looking stranger turned and growled at me, so my guess is that he isn't human either, great.

"How much longer is it until practice is over?", the stranger spit out.

Nooo, he can't be a sourpuss! He is too attractive for that!

"Ummm, like in fifteen minutes", Stiles said.

"Tell your coach you're leaving and get dressed. We're going to the vet because I have no idea what they are. All I know is that they aren't human, werewolf, kanima, werecoyote, banshee, or kitsune.", Mr. Grumpy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my OCs. Everything else belongs to MTV.**

** Okay I noticed something today- I called Stiles' girlfriend Melissa in the prologue. Sorry about that. Also sorry that I haven't written in awhile. I thought that no one was going to read this, so I stopped, but then someone liked it or something so it's back on! One last thing, who do you think I should pair up with my OCs? Even though Kylie thinks the stranger is totally hot, that doesn't mean she is going to date him. And who should Stephen be with? So many questions. Well, I'll hopefully finish the next chapter soon! Bye!**


End file.
